1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of glasses, comprising at least one sight piece and two ear pieces which are foldable in relation to the sight piece or a frame allocated to the sight piece about a substantially horizontal pivoting axis by approximately 180° towards the inside of the sight piece.
2. Background Art
Glasses of the generic type are known from EP 02 708 295, FR-A-2 751 431 or GB 2 168 499 A1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,505 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,681 describe conventional glasses with inclination arrangements.
In most glasses the ear pieces are attached by pivot joints of a vertical pivoting axis, with the ear pieces, for safekeeping, folding inwards about this vertical pivoting axis.
The above documents teach solutions that proceed from a horizontal pivoting axis in particular for glasses with a single continuous sight piece which is comparatively strongly curved, extending over a large angular area. In these cases the ear pieces regularly possess a curvature which approximately corresponds to that of the sight piece so that the ear pieces, when folding inwards, conform to the curve of the sight piece.
A serious drawback of prior art constructions resides in that the angular position of the ear pieces in relation to the sight piece may be misaligned inadvertently or is not adjustable at all.